


Art for Velvetjinx's "You're Pining But You're No Tree"

by debwalsh



Series: Deb Gives Back [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Here's my art for VelvetJinx's sizzling fake boyfriend story, "You're Pining But You're No Tree," which I won through the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction. Check it out!  Please note that the story itself is Explicit - it's just my art that's general audience!





	Art for Velvetjinx's "You're Pining But You're No Tree"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Pining But You're No Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792933) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



Bucky makes himself comfortable while posing as Steve's hot new boyfriend. Steve is feeling in over his head because, yeah, Bucky's hot, and there's no way he could really be into Steve ... could he? 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, check out the master post on Dreamwidth - <http://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/434.html#cutid1>. 
> 
> And take a look at all the other wonderful stuff in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico collection at <http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomLovesPuertoRico>


End file.
